Talk:Tank/@comment-27.32.59.155-20141105111601/@comment-25322827-20141219165007
Not to mention: How the villagers have enough gold to pay taxes, 150 times a day, forever. How the villagers feel like paying taxes in the middle of war. How there are seemingly unlimited amounts of people to recruit as soldiers. How the player feels like collecting taxes in the middle of war. How the villagers run into the HQ during a battle even when there are 15 massive explosive missiles heading towards it. How the villagers keep on running into the HQ even in they get hit by artillery/barrage/shock bomb. How a man (rifleman) has twice as more health than a woman (zooka). How zookas suddenly get a magical burst of speed when retreating. How a machine gun misses its target a lot of times, but the heavy never misfires. Even though his weapon is smaller and weaker. How trees and rocks grow instantly in different positions on each of the terror stages. How the sniper guy magically stops firing when he sees that the HQ is destroyed, even if there is enough time to kill the last troop. How a guy swinging a metal/stone hammer does more damage than a tank firing. How the sawmill produces wood indefinitely without cutting down any of the trees. How the quarry collects any stone while dropping a wedge on the edge of a block of rock. (rhyme crazy!) How the landing crafts appear out of nowhere when attacking. How a gunboat fires missiles from its mast. How a dark-skinned man can still be standing after being hit with a thousand artillery shells. How hitting a building with a crystal hammer magically heals you. How the villagers disappear when the HQ is destroyed. How you don't have to start an upgrade all over again when that building is destroyed. How that tank disappears when you accidentally recruit warriors on that landing craft. How you have to train that same tank all over again. How the sawed wood in the sawmill magically disappears. How level 1 - 5 gold storage doesn't increase in size while the storage space goes from 4000 to 64000. How the sniper in the sniper tower fires slower than a rifleman with the same weapon. How the sniper in the sniper tower does ten times more damage than a rifleman with the same weapon. How it takes 3 seconds to erect a wooden structure (sniper tower), but 5 minutes to place some sandbags around it. How the villagers don't need to dismantle the sniper tower when replacing the wood with iron. How they managed to get their hands on red ace-of-spades, because the card don't exist. + There is only one ace-of-spades in each pack of 52 cards. What happens to the remaining 51 cards? How the buildings magically repair themselves. How a fierce tribal warrior can be killed by one shot from a cannon, but a dark skinned man cannot. How villagers can't trigger mines. How a bullet from a bolt-action rifle (sniper tower) does more damage than a massive artillery shell fired from a mortar. How a steel ball (cannon) of the same size inflicts 4 times more damage. How the radar on the roof of the HQ appears to have no function at all, because you need to build another one. How the islands of task force and world ranking players don't exist in the archipelago. How you can clear large amounts of clouds with gold. How a mortar shell doesn't damage buildings. How a super mortar shell doesn't damage itself. How defences can fire through buildings. How a gunboat artillery shell, about the same size as a mortar shell, inflicts 7 times more damage. How an electromagnetic pulse stays in a 7-tile diameter, instead of travelling for miles. How a rocket launcher always hits a stationary target, but the gunboat barrage with missiles that are exactly the same almost always misses. How warriors can't see a structure right in front of them while in a smoke screen. How troops can 'sense' defences while in a smoke screen, and therefore avoid them. How a large hole in the ground, with a drill on the side, can be easily moved. + The same goes for a mine. An iron mine, that is. How a steel ball does more damage to a tank than it does to a dark-skinned man. How the crane on a (higher level) stone storage magically duplicates the piece of stone it grabs. How that piece of stone appears to be a perfectly 2-dimensional cover, because it fits right on top of another (real) piece of stone. And so on...